


All To Myself

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 03:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8874352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: "Right here in the control room? That's a pretty bold move," Lance said. "You wouldn't happen to be feeling jealous or anything, would you?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from [Thread Starters: Kink Edition](http://thatotherrpmeme.tumblr.com/post/93502714362/thread-starters-kink-edition), item number 3

"I want you. Right up against the window."

Lance grinned as Keith crowded him up against the curved glass wall of the Castle-ship's control center, both of them still wearing their Paladin armor. Through the window was a murky view of the surrounding forest, its red leaves turned purple by the dark, and a few distant clusters of lights marking the local village, which was currently celebrating the destruction of their Galran overseers. That was where the others were, and where Lance had been too, until Keith had dragged him away.

Of course, the fact that Lance had been flirting with no few of the natives might have had something to do with that.

"Right here in the control room? That's a pretty bold move," Lance said, crossing his arms as Keith began to unstrap his own breastplate and gauntlets, shucking them off and leaving them on the floor. "You wouldn't happen to be feeling jealous or anything, would you?"

Keith huffed. "I'm not jealous."

"Oh? So why'd you haul me all the way back here?" Keith began to remove his leg guards. He didn't answer. "It's a shame you pulled me away when you did. That one guy with the red frill - or maybe they were a girl, I don't know - I thought we were really getting along well - "

Keith made an irritated noise and strode forward one, two steps, sliding a hand around Lance's neck and pressing their lips together, muffling the rest of his words before they could get out. Lance didn't even put up a token resistance; he leaned into the kiss, letting Keith take the lead until they broke apart. "Do you _ever_ stop talking," Keith said, but Lance could see the curve of a small smile on his lips.

"Mmm, not really," Lance said, and Keith obligingly shut him up again.

He didn't speak until a few minutes later, when he was helping Lance remove his armor. "What were you going to do with him?"

Lance looked up, fingers fumbling with his belt. "Who?"

"Him. Her. That one alien you liked so much."

"Oh," Lance said. "Well, if they were interested, I probably would have asked them to, uh, step out to the forest with me."

"Really," Keith said. His tone wasn't mocking, surprisingly enough. 

"Yeah. One night stands seem to be pretty universal thing, as far as I can tell - " Lance choked as Keith dropped to his knees, nuzzling at Lance's hip while he unstrapped Lance's leg guards. He didn't even look back up at Lance as he worked. 

"Tell me about it."

"Tell you about w-what?"

"What you wanted to do to them." Keith's nose bumped against Lance's cock where it had started to harden inside his jumpsuit, and Lance's breath hitched. "Would you've let them fuck you?"

"Y-yeah," Lance sighed, letting his hand curl in Keith's hair. "Yeah, definitely. Or fucked them."

Lance reached around the back of his neck, undoing the clasp holding up his jumpsuit and peeling it down over his chest and shoulders. Keith helped to pull it farther, and then stretched back up, trailing his fingers over Lance's skin. 

"Probably against one of the trees. Far enough away that people couldn't see us. Couldn't hear us..." Lance's voice trailed off into a groan as Keith tugged the jumpsuit down just far enough to bare the base of his cock. Tentatively, Keith ran his tongue over it. "Fuck. _Fuck_. Dude, are you getting off on this or something?"

Keith looked up at him. "We're about to have sex and you're calling me _dude_?"

"Not the time!" Lance hissed as Keith moved his mouth a little farther down. "Do you like hearing about me screwing other people? Is that like, a turn-on for you?"

Keith was quiet for a moment, breath hot against Lance's sensitive skin; then, much to Lance's disappointment, he straightened up and began unfastening his own jumpsuit.

"Well," Keith said. "Think about it this way." He peeled the suit away from his chest and stepped forwards, so that his and Lance's faces were barely an inch apart. "You like flirting, right?" He reached down, pulling Lance's cock all the way out of his suit.

"Y-yeah," Lance said. 

"You love it," Keith continued. He ran his fingers up the underside of Lance's cock, playing with the head, rubbing at his slit. "And when it finally starts working out for you, instead of going off with some cute alien - "

He shoved Lance backwards, so that his back was pressed flat against the window, and moved in close. Lance let out a stuttering moan as Keith wrapped his hand around his cock and started to stroke him in earnest. "Instead of doing that, you came back here with me."

Lance clutched at Keith's shoulders as Keith stroked him. The friction of his hand was good, but on the edge of too rough; as if Keith had had the same thought, Keith held his hand up and spat on it. It was quick, crude, and exactly what Lance needed. 

They fell into a hard rhythm as Lance let himself go breathless and tense, bucking his hips into Keith's hand with wild abandon. Keith kept sucking kisses up and down Lance's throat, leaving the skin raw and reddened so that Lance shuddered every time he used his teeth.

"I don't care if you're screwing around," Keith said, breathing the words out against Lance's ear. "Because I know you can't get enough of this. Because you love taking it from me, wherever and whenever I want it." He slipped a hand down the back of Lance's suit, using two fingers to massage Lance's hole while he kept jerking him off, and Lance tipped his head back against the window with a low moan. Keith wasn't spreading it apart, wasn't pushing in - just giving Lance a constant reminder that he _could_ , if he wanted to. "Because you're _mine_."

Lance came so hard his vision went white, crying out and burying his face in Keith's neck. Keith's hand kept moving over his cock, come running down over his fingers, and then he stopped, gathering the come in his hand.

Hazy-eyed, Lance lifted his head up. "What're you gonna do with that?" he said, voice a little slurred. "Make me eat it?"

Keith made an indecisive noise. He lifted his other hand and curled it in Lance's hair, pushing down. Lance let go of Keith and slowly got to his knees, watching as Keith stroked his cock , spreading come over it until it was slick and dripping.

"Actually, yeah," Keith said. "Why don't you clean it up for me?"

Lance could only stare up at him for a moment, panting, before he swallowed hard. "Y-yes, sir."

Keith sucked in a harsh breath, and his eyes went wide.

With Keith's hand still in his hair, Lance leaned forward and ran his tongue along the side of Keith's cock, lapping at the smeared come and cleaning it up as best he could. He took his time, lavishing Keith's cock with attention, stopping to trace the veins with his tongue or lick fresh precome off the head. 

Lance felt a tremor run through Keith's body as he took the head of his cock into his mouth, tongue teasing the glans while he sucked on it like a lollipop, relishing how he could feel it throb against his lips. He looked up at Keith, keeping eye contact as he deliberately pulled back with a wet pop.

Keith growled and yanked Lance's head closer, barely giving him a chance to open his mouth before Keith's cock shoved past his lips. He tried to suck it, but never got the chance as Keith began to thrust in and out of Lance's mouth, forcing Lance to keep his jaw open wide. All Lance could do was grab Keith's legs, brace himself, and let himself be used.

Keith's thrusts were fast and messy, almost hitting the back of Lance's throat. Lance could feel saliva starting to bubble at the corners of his mouth, dripping down his chin, and Keith groaned as he reached down to trace the stretched outline of Lance's lips. "That's it. You look so fucking good like this, perfect little cocksucker..."

Lance moaned around his cock, and Keith's fingernails dug into Lance's scalp. He was close, Lance could tell. He moaned again, and this time Keith's desperate thrust went too deep, forcing the tip into Lance's throat and making him gag. Keith pulled back immediately, grabbing his cock and jerking it with long, hard pulls. 

"Please," Lance begged breathlessly. Spit and precome were still dripping down his chin, making a slick white mess on his chest and collarbone. "Come all over my face, do whatever you want to me, I'm all yours - "

Keith shouted, hot white streaks of come landing on Lance's cheeks and chin. Lance jerked forward and sealed his mouth over the head of Keith's cock, swallowing down the last few pulses of come as Keith cursed.

The sound of their panting seemed obscenely loud in the empty room, and Keith slid to his knees, crawling over and sitting next to Lance. He slung an arm around Lance's shoulder, but pulled away when Lance made to kiss him, nose wrinkling as he smiled. "Nope, not with that mess on your face."

"You put it there," Lance said, but he couldn't get any real fight in his voice. "Hypocrite."

Keith nuzzled the top of Lance's head, drawing him down to rest his head on Keith's shoulder. They leaned back against the cool glass of the window, silent and listening; there was just the sound of their own breathing, and faintly, the sounds of celebration washing through the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my [Tumblr](http://mistlethace.tumblr.com).


End file.
